


A Little Extra Love

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Legends, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Sara groaned as screeching pulled her from a dead sleep, she already knew it was baby Zari who was struggling with something and she wanted someone.------------Outtake from Babysitting Legends
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	A Little Extra Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathofawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathofawesomeness/gifts).



> Thank you @WardenRoot for the beta!!

Sara groaned as screeching pulled her from a dead sleep, she already knew it was baby Zari who was struggling with _something_ and she wanted someone. 

"I can get her," Ava grumbled, attempting to move, but she was already dealing with a whimpering Nora who refused to let her go.

"No, you have work in the morning and you're already busy with a tiny plus one. I've got her, babe." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ava's temple, pleased with the warm, sleepy smile she got in return. Briefly, she caressed Nora's head, and her touch helped the little girl calm down further enough to where she settled back into Ava's chest with a sigh before she passed out.

Zari's sad little wails reminded Sara that she had to take care of "her kid" and she couldn't just settle back down. So with one last kiss for Ava, she hurried off to see what was bothering the little girl.

An eight month old Zari sat in her bed, crying uncontrollably at whatever was wrong. Her big, wet brown eyes focused on Sara as soon as she came in and she immediately made grabby hands for her, still crying and hiccuping but at least she had a different thing to pay attention to.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? What's got you all fussy?" Sara cooed softly, grabbing a kleenex from the night stand nearby to wipe at Zari's nose before using another one to clean up the tears on her face. Of course, she didn't get an answer, just sad little hiccoughs because Zari calmed down tremendously as soon as she was in Sara's arms. 

That sparked an idea. "Oh, oh _sh-crap."_ Sara cringed because yeah, she shouldn't swear in front of the baby. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You were lonely, Nora and Ava were snuggling and I wasn't here and I left you alone, I'm sorry baby girl," she apologized profusely, clutching Zari tighter to her chest. Zari snuggled further into her, her sad noises finally ceasing as she was content to snuggle with Sara.

Baby Zari was _so_ different from adult Zari that it shocked Sara frequently. Adult Zari could handle herself, she was snarky and brash and she ate _everything_ on the ship. Sara adored her friend even with all that because who was Zari otherwise? 

This Zari, little Zari, was happy and she smiled _all_ the time. She loved to giggle and play with Sara then absolutely pass out with Ava. She was still oddly fascinated with donuts, even when so young, and she mostly could only gum on them. Though, it didn't stop Sara from giving Zari a donut hole every so often despite the fact that Ava scolded her for it, saying all that sugar was bad for Zari.

Honestly, it was like she'd never _met_ the Legends, they were _always_ hopped on sugar.

"Hey, you wanna hear a story?" Sara murmured and a sleepy noise was her answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, it started the day that the Legends and I went to 2042 to hunt down a meta that had been hurting some men. They were bad men, of course, but we still had to figure out _why_ everything was going on."

She paused for a minute while Zari readjusted herself to rest her little ear on Sara's breastbone, just to hear her heart beating, which of course made her melt and clutch the baby even tighter. 

"So, we figured out the mean men were holding someone captive! My team wasn't the best at the time, we were arguing a lot with Miss Ava's workmates at the time, it wasn't pretty. But, we didn't want this person to get hurt! We looked and looked and looked for her until we found her in a warehouse." Sara could see Zari's eyes were drifting shut, her hysterics from earlier gone. 

"And well, it took some work but she joined our team. Things weren't easy, I swear she hated us for a while but god, I tried. She meant a lot to me by the time she was ready to leave but she chose to stay and now she's one of my best friends, even if she's a literal child." Sara smiled as Zari started lightly snoring while in her arms. "Why don't you come stay with us, huh sweetheart? I'll even sneak you a donut in the morning."

She carefully walked back to the master bedroom, cautious as to not jostle the sleeping girl in her arms or to trip over any toys that might have been left out. Not that that was really possible, Ava was meticulous about getting them put up, and her shadow, Nora, was the best little helper in the sense of toddling after Ava and getting everything cleaned up.

Speaking of Ava, her girlfriend was sitting up in bed with Nora on her lap, grinning from ear to ear at Sara.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"And miss out on that adorable take on how you all met her and she became a Legend? I think not." 

Sara just flushed a bright red before climbing into bed to settle down for the rest of the night with baby Zari and Nora sandwiched between them. 

She'd forgotten all about that damn baby monitor even if it was what had alerted them to upset Zari in the first place, but she'd let Ava coo over her methods. Everytime she looked down at a soft, sleeping Zari who had a tight grip on her night shirt, it made all of the teasing and aweing worth it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
